The Half Mermaid
by blackismycolor31
Summary: Prince Heiji was on a fishing trip with his best Prince Shinichi. He was bored so he decided to admire the sea and just stare at it, then he spotted a girl who claimed she was a half-mermaid and that she lived under the sea. What was a half-mermaid? And will they ever meet again? (Sorry I suck at summaries lol.)
1. The Meeting

Once upon a time, there was a beautiful mermaid, well half mermaid called Kazuha. She was the daughter of a queen. Queen Melissa of the Kingdom of Glorea. The Kingdom of Glorea wasn't like any kingdom because it was under the sea in the Pacific Ocean and not on land. Everyone in that kingdom were mermaids or mermans, with tails not legs, except one young girl. Kazuha had legs instead of a tail, and that's because her father was not a merman, but he was a wizard. After Kazuha was born her father looked everywhere for a spell to turn himself as a merman and his daughter as a mermaid so that they can live peacefully together under the ocean with the mother as a family. Normally the father would've turned Queen Melissa into a human, but she had a kingdom to run and she can't just leave her responsibilities like that, so the father decided to go to a certain village that had a witch who could probably be able to turn him and his daughter. The Queen got worried and warned him not to go and not to trust the witch. He smiled and told her not to worry,and that everything will be okay. The Queen waited everyday at the surface of the water hoping he would come back soon. She thanked god that her daughter can breathe underwater, because she didn't want her going with her father to a dangerous place. She knew that her husband was a very strong man with very strong magical powers, he can produce green fire for god's sake, and green fire is a lot more dangerous than a normal red fire. Green fire can kill you with a touch, but her husband doesn't really like using his green fire, he just uses his normal spells that he learned from his spell book.

After a few weeks, the father came back with two bottles of potion. The Queen was waiting on the surface like usual with her daughter. "Are you sure that this is safe?" The Queen asked her husband.

"Yes, I'm pretty sure." The Wizard said confidently.

"And what makes you so sure."

"I traded my green fire for this potion."

"WHAT?" The queen screamed, "ARE YOU CRAZY?!"

"Don't worry, I'm just kidding. I gave her fake green fire." The wizard said, chuckling.

"Oh thank god."

"Hopefully she didn't notice." He says as he opened one of the bottles,"Well, I'm gonna drink this."

The wizard drank the bottle and smiled, "See there's nothing, I'm gonna turn into a merman."

The Queen smiled, but that smile disappeared as soon as he started coughing harshly, soon enough he couldn't breathe and ended up dying.

The Queen screamed in pain which caused the baby Kazuha to cry. "NO PLEASE NO!" The Queen kept on screaming which grabbed the attention of the humans around that area. The Queen's grip on Kazuha tightened and she swam back to the Kingdom crying.

-.-

(After 15 years)

Kazuha was sleeping on her sea shell bed, until someone decided to wake her up.

"Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!" Kazuha's friend Sonoko yelled, "It's time to go to the saloon!"

Kazuha groaned, "I just wanna sleep. I don't want to go to the saloon."

"Come on, you human-leg girl. I will not allow you to survive a day with those split ends." Sonoko snatched the blanket.

"Okay, okay. Fine." Kazuha sat up and glared at Sonoko. Sonoko was one of the most beautiful mermaids. She had an orange tail that shimmered, and an orange sea shell bra. Meanwhile Kazuha had a green seashell bra and green baggy shorts.

"Just let me get ready." Kazuha said as she swam to her bathroom.

After a few minutes Kazuha was ready, she put her hair into a ponytail, after she freshened up in the bathroom, and they swam to the saloon. Normally Kazuha wouldn't be able to swim as fast as Sonoko or any other mermaid, but she was a wizard too. She found her father's spell book and learned a few spells. She put a spell on herself that made her swim as fast as a mermaid or even more.

As they reached the saloon Kazuha and Sonoko waited in line. "Sonoko, I'll kill you." Kazuha said as she saw how long the line was.

"I thought if we came early there wouldn't be anyone." Sonoko said with a pout.

"Well, everyone wants to be ready for the annual ball, so of course there will be lots of people." Kazuha said.

"Well it doesn't mater. You're the princess right? They'll let us in immediately." Sonoko said. She pulled Kazuha's hand and they swam to the entrance.

"Excuse ma'am, you should be waiting in line." The security guard told Sonoko. Sonoko replied, "I have the princess with me."

The security guard looked at Kazuha and he let them in. Kazuha went in and she looked at these tired make-up artists and hair-stylist. She mostly felt sorry for the hair-stylists since the hairs always float in the water.

One of the hair-stylists called Kazuha and told her to sit on the chair and to relax. "Close your eyes and relax. You just want to get rid of the split ends. Am I right, Princess Kazuha?"

Kazuha nodded as she relaxed and closed her eyes. After an amount of time the hair-stylist told Kazuha to open her eyes. You could imagine the horror that Kazuha felt when she saw her hair that reached the end of her neck. Kazuha screamed, and glared at the hair-stylist. Everyone in the saloon including Sonoko turned there heads towards.

"I TOLD YOU ONLY SPLIT ENDS! WHAT THE HELL IS THIS." Kazuha screamed at the hair-stylist.

"You humans killed my father!" The hair-stylist shouted back.

"HUMAN CANNOT BREATHE UNDERWATER YOU IDIOT!" Kazuha bellowed. Kazuha became angry more and more as she saw her hair. Sonoko panicked as she saw Kazuha's eyes glow. That's a really bad sign.

"Beware forswear, turn the good into an ugly green hair." Kazuha cast a spell on the hair stylist and swam sky-rocket back to the castle.

The hair-stylist screamed as she saw her ugly green hair and everyone laughed at her. Sonoko swam as fast as she can back to the castle to see Kazuha.

-.-

Prince Heiji smiled for the camera's that were flashing at him after he successfully solved case like usual. After a few minutes he went to the castle to be greeted by his best friend Shinichi Kudo.

"What brings you here Kudo." Said Heiji after they greeted each other.

Shinichi sat on one of the couches in Heiji's room and answered, "Just here to see my best friends. That's it."

Heiji smirked, "You think you can fool me?" Shinichi smile, "Spit it out Kudo."

"Okay, so I want to invite you to my castle to stay for a few months." Shinichi said smiling. He just couldn't stop smiling.

"Why?" Heiji asked out of curiosity.

"Because I'm gonna get married when I become eighteen, which is after a few months and I want you to be my best man."

"WHAT?! CONGRATULATIONS MAN!" Heiji exclaimed. "Do I know the future bride?" Heiji asked as he sat down.

"Yes. She's Ran Mouri." Shinichi said.

"I KNEW IT! I told you guys that you'll end up getting married. You just kept on denying it." Heiji said.

"So do you accept being my best man?"

"Of course, Aho." Heiji said, "So I'll tell the servants to pack my stuff and I'll come over to your Kingdom tomorrow morning."

-.-

"I just hate it when mermaids think I'm evil because I'm half human. I don't know why mermaids hate humans anyways." Kazuha complained.

"They used to kill mermaids." Sonoko answered.

"But that was a long time ago. Humans are pretty nice." Kazuha protested.

"Kazuha you met one human and that was a long time ago." Sonoko said.

"I bet he keeps the charm I gave him." Kazuha said, as she was lost in dreamland.

*Flashback*

The five year old Kazuha was swimming with Sonoko near the surface of the water. They were playing hide and seek. Sonoko was chasing Kazuha since she found her, but suddenly everything went dark. They both looked up and found a huge ship that was on top of them. Sonoko screamed and swam away.

"Come on Kazuha!" Sonoko screamed.

"It's okay they won't kill me. I have legs." Kazuha said.

Kazuha swam up to the surface of the water.

Seven year old Heiji was bored. He went to his best friend's kingdom hoping they would have fun, doing other nice stuff that don't include fishing which they ended up doing. Heiji hated fishing since he wasn't a patient person to wait for the fish to take the bait. He decided maybe just looking at the sea would be better.

Kazuha looked at the huge ship with awe. She was always curious about how humans lived and she always wanted to see what the land looks like, but her mother didn't allow her to go to the surface at all. She saw a dark-skinned boy looking at the sea and the boredom was showing on his face. When the boy spotted her, he looked at her with shock.

Heiji felt like someone was looking at him, and that's when he spotted a young girl that was in the sea. What in the world she is she doing in the ocean, she could drown for god's sake.

"Hey!" Heiji shouted, "What are you doing in the middle of the ocean?!"

Kazuha smiled again and said, "I'm half-mermaid. I live in the ocean."

Heiji looked at her weirdly. He was very confused. His mother told him before that mermaids existed but what in the world is half-mermaid.

Kazuha was gonna answer the question that was on his head but as she was about to start, there was a loud bang that came not too far away.

Heiji and Kazuha looked at the direction that the loud noise came from and they were terrified. There was a storm that was coming towards them.

The waves became bigger and bigger which caused the ship to sway more dangerously. Suddenly a huge wave hit the ship which caused Heiji to fall into the ocean.

Kazuha swam towards him and pulled him up, but the waves would push them back to the water. Kazuha decided that she'll swim to the beach.

She swam sky-rocket to the beach and she put him on the sand. It's ironic the fact that she has legs yet she doesn't know how to walk.

Kazuha decided that she'll wait for him until he wakes up then she'll go back to the ocean. Suddenly Kazuha remembered that she made a lucky charm for herself to get out of trouble, but the boy needed it way more than her, so she decided to give to him. She put it around his neck,and she said that she'll make one for her later. After she put it she started singing.

Heiji woke up to beautiful voice, that came from the girl that was sitting next to him. He realized that there was something around his neck. He sat up and realized it was a lucky charm that the girl probably gave to him.

"Who are you?" Heiji asked the young girl. The girl stopped singing and looked at him. "You're the half-mermaid right?"

The girl nodded, "Wait, does that mean that mermaids actually exist?!" Heiji asked exited.

Kazuha didn't want to answer that question because she didn't want her family or kingdom to get in trouble. She dragged herself to the ocean and waved, "Bye."

Heiji waved back, "Okay then, bye."

*End of Flashback*

"You got grounded." Sonoko said.

"Yeah, Mom was really pissed." Kazuha said, "I just really want to meet him again."

Sonoko rolled her eyes, "Whatever Kazuha."


	2. The Beach Ghost

Prince Heiji finally arrived to the Eastern Kingdom. He was greeted by his best friend Shinichi Kudo and his fiance Ran Mouri. He always wondered about her. One day she just came to the Eastern Kingdom saying that she was in a shipwreck and that she only remembers her name, so Shinichi offered for her to live in his castle and they both fell in love as time passed. That was a year ago. But Heiji was suspicious because how come after a whole year and she still doesn't remember anything? He knew that both of the engaged couple were hiding something from him, but he would just ask about it later.

"Hello, you love birds." Heiji said with a smirk as he noticed that Shinichi and Ran were holding their hands.

They both blushed and greeted him back, but Shinichi punched him on his shoulder too.

"How are you guys doing?" Heiji asked.

"Well, I don't think we'll be anything other than happy." Ran answered with a smile.

Heiji chuckled, "I guess that's true."

-.-

Kazuha wore a simple green dress that reached her mid-thigh. It was tight, showing her feminine curves. Sonoko chose it for her. She said it flattered her eyes. Kazuha didn't want to wear a dress and do her hair. She wanted to go up to the shore and watch the stars and pale moon that she loved looking at so much. She never liked balls. They were so formal and so not her. But she had to go. She's a princess for God's sake.

Suddenly she heard a knock that interrupted her thought.

"I'm coming in whether you're ready or not." The voice that was on the other side of the door said.

Kazuha sighed. It was Sonoko. Sonoko, unlike her, loved balls and formal parties.

Sonoko opened Kazuha's bedroom door. As soon as she laid her eyes on Kazuha, she eyes widened.

"Sometimes I'd rather have legs than a tail." Sonoko said as she played with the cotton fabric if the dress. "Mermaids can never work dresses."

Kazuha gave a her the 'Be grateful what you are and shut up or I'll kill you' look, and that's what she did. Sonoko knew what Kazuha has been through her entire life. In her childhood everyone would give her judging looks. If course they were mad at the queen too, for loving someone with legs, but he died so they didn't really care.

Kazuha never had friends except Sonoko, despite her being a princess and all. Sonoko of course was curious about her, at first all she did was ask her questions about how life is like when you have legs. When Kazuha wanted to answer a girl with violet eyes, and a beautiful shimmery blue tail scolded Sonoko for asking such a question. She was kind girl. She was lovely. Her name was Ran Mouri.

"I'm sorry. It's just Sonoko is very curious that's all." She apologized instead of Sonoko who scowled.

Kazuha looked at her and smiled, "It's okay. I know you're curious too. At least she came and talked to me rather than talked behind my back like all the other people."

Ran looked at her with sad eyes.

"Living with legs is just like living with tails. I can feel, you can feel. I can talk, you can talk. I can swim, you can swim. I can breathe underwater, you can breathe underwater. The only difference is that I can use magic, and by the way some Mermaids use magic too."

The three of them became best friends as time past, but Ran fell in love with a human and she permanently turned her self into a human being, leaving the kingdom, her family, and her friends.

Her parents were heartbroken but with time they accepted it, however Kazuha never did. Kazuha was hurt. So hurt. How could she leave her best friends for someone that she just saw once and fell in love with. Sonoko was hurt too but she accepted it and wished Ran a happily ever after. Kazuha did wish for her to be happy with her love life but she will never **. Never** allow her to come to the kingdom again. Not that she can anyways.

"KAZUHA!" Sonoko shouted interrupting Kazuha's thoughts again.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I spaced out." Kazuha replied quietly, shaking her head slightly.

"What do you think about my tail and sea shell?"

Kazuha noticed that her tail had little white pearls on it that matched her necklace, and on the end she had big bracelets around it. Her sea shell had white diamonds for decorations, that matched her also noticed that she styled her hair. She indeed look like a princess, a lot more than Kazuha did.

"You look like a princess." Kazuha answered.

"Not this princess for sure." Sonoko teased with a grin.

Kazuha slapped her gently on her arm.

"I can make you look better. You have so many accessories, but you never wear them." Sonoko said as she swam to the vanity table in Kazuha's chamber. She opened the drawers and kept staring at it for five minutes before picking out the right jewelry for Kazuha.

She gave Kazuha little white earings knowing that Kazuha would hate the big ones, a nice bracelet made of pearls.

"Now you look better." Sonoko said.

"I wanna watch the stars." Kazuha said with a sad expression on her face.

"I know, but you have to attend the ball. We're gonna find hot mermans for sure." Sonoko said with a wink.

Kazuha smiled, but deep down she knew that no merman would be interested in a half-mermaid.

Kazuha just smiled to her. Sometimes she wished she could have a mermaid tail.

-.-

Heiji loved the beach, always did. There was a beach in front of the Eastern Kingdom's castle that Heiji loved, because that's where he met his first love. The half-mermaid. He still didn't quite understand the half-mermaid concept, but he does remember that she had legs. He also didn't understand why she has to drag herself back to the sea. She had legs.

As Heiji grew he believed less and less about the supernatural, but no matter what he would still believe in Mermaids. His best friend Shinichi said it was probably his hallucination because he drowned, but Heiji told him that he saw her before he drowned too, but Shinichi was not convinced.

"You wanna see the beach don't you?" asked Shinichi with a teasing smile as Heiji was staring at the beach through his bedroom window.

Heiji looked at him embarrassed, he thanked God that he had dark skin so that he doesn't see his blush. "I've heard that there is this creepy girl that comes out every night on the beach and she sings, while watching the stars. When people get closer to her they say that she disappears and never come back. They call her the Beach Ghost." Heiji said as an excuse, but he really was interested in this. Maybe he thought, just maybe it was the girl he met in his childhood.

Shinichi now turned serious. "As much as I hate to admit it. It's true. Not that she's a ghost, but the fact the she disappears when you get closer. I've tried myself. After I got closer she did disappear and searched everywhere because no one can just disappear like that. And no Hattori she's not a mermaid, she has legs. But really it's weird." Shinichi said as his eyebrows furrowed.

Heiji's eyes widened. 'It must be her!' he thought. He must check that out, and he will tonight.


	3. We Finally Meet

Kazuha was bored. Incredibly bored. She hated parties like this. Firstly, because she always felt left out. Being the only one with legs in a kingdom with only mermaids. Secondly, sitting alone and looking at people isn't her thing. Sitting on rocks on the beach, looking at the stars and singing the song her mom always sang was her thing.

"Kazuha-chaaan!" Sonoko called her as she swam towards Kazuha's table, "What's wrong? Is it because of the hair. It looks beautiful on you."

"It's not because of that." Kazuha sighed. "Sonoko can you do me a favor please?"

"It depends on what the favor is." Sonoko eyed her suspiciously.

"Can you cover for me please please please? I'll just go up to the shore for a few minutes and come back I promise." Kazuha looked at her pleading with her puppy eyes.

"Oh god Kazuha. Seriously?! What if your mom finds out?" Sonoko shouted in a whisper.

"It's okay. I'll spell her." Kazuha gave a her a wide smile.

"You're crazy." Sonoko said.

"But you love me anyway."

"Hattori I tried catching her but no matter what I can't find her. What makes you think you'll be able to find her if I can't?" Shinichi said as Heiji was walking towards the beach.

"What's wrong with trying. Plus it's non of your business anyway and I'm a better detective so..." Heiji smirked, "it won't take too long."

Kazuha swam up to the shore and sat on the rock she always sits on. She looked at the dark sky that has little sparkling diamonds on it and she started singing.

"Oh my sweet torment,

No point in fighting, you start again

I'm just a worthless being

Without him I'm a bit troubled

I wander around alone on the subway

A last dance

To forget my great misery

I want to get away, everything to start again,

Oh my sweet torment

I stir the sky, the day, the night

I dance with the wind, the rain

A bit of love, a drop of honey

And I dance, dance, dance, dance, dance, dance

And in the noise, I run and I'm afraid"

As Heiji was heading towards the beach he heard a beautiful voice and he heard a song. The song. He walked towards the voice slowly and sang along with it. Until he saw her.

"A bit of love, a drop of honey, and I dance, dance, dance, dance, dance. And in the noise, I run and I'm afraid." As they both sang the voices were becoming lower and lower as she realized someone was with her. She would normally swim away if she heard someone but that person memorized the lyrics so that means she knows them or something. Then she saw him. He grew. He has stronger features than before and he looked more mature and he has muscles too she realized but she can't see more than that because it was dark.

"It's you isn't it? The half-mermaid girl right?" Heiji asked right away not waiting any longer. He had waited for years and he finally found her. He's been dreaming about her a lot. A lot.

Kazuha was about to jump into the ocean but he caught her before she did. She looked at him shocked. "You're not supposed know me or see me. Please let go."

"I promise I won't tell anyone about you. Just can we talk a little."

Kazuha looked at him and thought about it. "Alright."

Heiji stared at her. "Come on." He said impatient.

"Uh, I think you forgot something." Kazuha said.

Then Heiji remembered, "oh yeah. You can't walk, even though you have legs...?"

"I live in the ocean, idiot."

"Alright then." Heiji carried her bridal style.

"What are you doing?" Kazuha asked shocked and embarrassed.

"You can't walk, but I can." Heiji answered.

Kazuha didn't say anything but she hid her face in his chest because she didn't him want to see her blushing face. Little did she know that it made him smile and made his heart skip a beat.

They sat in a cave where no one can see them. They sat next to each other. Quite. If you say it's awkward then it's definitely an understatement.

"So, what is it that you really wanted to talk about?" Kazuha asked in an extremely shy tone.

"To be honest, you're more shy than I thought you'd be." Heiji chuckled, "I wanted to ask you some questions and I want to get to know you more."

"Ask away."

"How are you a half-mermaid? I mean I've read books and searched through the internet but I never found a thing about half-mermaids." Heiji said.

"Internet?" Kazuha asked confused. What in the world is internet?

"Oh it's something that I'll show later if you ever wanna meet later." Heiji said feeling kind of shy himself even though he was never the type to be shy.

"Okay."

"So? Answer my question." Heiji reminded Kazuha to answer his question.

"My mom is a mermaid and my dad was a wizard. We wanted to live as a family and my mom couldn't turn into a human because she has a kingdom to run. My dad went to get a potion to turn himself to a merman and he died because of it and because of that stupid witch who gave it to him. Thankfully I can breathe underwater so I lived with my mom. I have my dad's spell book so I can survive underwater." Kazuha explained.

Heiji was shocked, "I'm sorry."

"It's alright. Anyways I've got to go back home before my mom finds out." Kazuha said.

"Wait your mom is a queen right? Which makes you a princess." Heiji asked.

"Yes. Can you take me back home?"

"Sure."

Heiji carried her again to the stone that she normally sits on but before she jumped he yelled. "Wait, what's your name?"

"Kazuha. My name is Kazuha. What's yours?"

"I'm Hattori Heiji. You can call me Heiji. I'm the prince of the Osakan kingdom."

"Okay then. Bye Heiji."

"Bye Kazuha."

 **Hi guys. I know that the chapter seems abbot OOC but you've got to know that they hadn't met each other in ten years and the song is called last dance for Indila.**

 **Sorry if my grammar was bad. I'm not a native English speaker**


End file.
